


Night Out

by Vanemis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Rook could get arrested for this. That doesn't stop him, though, not when he's so close and anyone at the Spread Eagle could find out just how much he's enjoying Sharky's hand.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspiration from an actual clip of someone doing this. We all know Sharky's already been arrested for this, so why not drag his boyfriend into it?

Rook loved taking risks. As an officer, he was used to the adrenaline of the job but being like this, in public where anyone could see, was mind-blowing and terrifying at the same time.

He bucked into Sharky's fist, cock sliding wetly between his fingers as they sat together at the bar of the Spread Eagle. Mary May was serving at the other end and the room was half filled in the late evening. People were passing behind them and Rook instinctively shuffled closer to the counter.

Sharky had sat them in the corner by the wall close to the door. He was blocking people's view with his body and the way his arm moved to stroke Rook's cock was hidden by the angle he sat at. No one could see unless they got close and really looked.

It had started with Sharky's hand landing on his thigh, climbing higher until the heat from his palm was making Rook’s jeans tight. His hand kept going higher until he slid two fingers under the waistband and teased the hardness. Rook was panting against the rim of his beer when Sharky unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Rook had protested, choked on his drink, but in the end he let Sharky's warm hand work his cock while they sat together. 

It felt so good but Rook was scared of being caught. What would it do to his reputation, his career, if he was arrested for public masturbation?

Sharky's thumb brushed over his slit, catching the precum and smearing it over the head. Rook was close.

“Look who just walked in,” Sharky said with a grin.

Rook glanced at the doorway and gulped. Hurk was standing around, glancing until his eyes landed on them. He grinned widely, arms outstretched. 

“Yo Dep, Cuz! What’s up?”

Rook almost had a panic attack as Hurk sat down with them, all loud mouth and happy. He was nice, nicer than his dad by a longshot, and normally Rook would love to sit and chat but Sharky's hand was still gripping his cock.

“Hey, man. You doing okay?” 

“Oh, I’m great. Just surprised to see the Dep here drinking on a weekday.”

“Got tomorrow off,” Rook struggled to say. Hurk just had to turn his head down and to the left and he'd see Rook's hard cock peeking out. “Figured I'd spend some time with my friend.”

“Got room for one more?”

Rook was ready to say no but Sharky opened his mouth quicker.

“Yeah, of course. The more the merrier.” 

Hurk was grinning non-stop as he ordered a beer as well, getting himself comfortable. Rook wanted to die. He hoped the flush on his cheeks could be blamed on the alcohol and it only got worse when Sharky stroked his length again. It was agony. 

Half an hour passed and Rook was tethering on the edge, so close to orgasm but unable to reach it when Sharky's touch was slow and gentle. His cock was so slick, pushing the head into Sharky's fingers to gain more friction but the man only closed his fist tighter. He had no idea what they were talking about, only offering a few words here and there to give the impression that he was listening. 

Hurk’s phone started ringing.

“Oh shit, it's my dad. I gotta take this or he'll make me sleep outside again. Was nice seeing you. I’ll catch you later.”

And then he was gone in a flash, barely remembering to pay for his drinks.

Rook sighed in relief. Sharky finally took his hand away. “I thought he'd never leave,” Rook said softly. 

Sharky grabbed his wallet and started paying for their stuff. “Zip up and come find me in the restroom.” 

He stayed long enough for Rook to hide his erection and then he was up and making his way to the door in the back. Rook gave him a minute before following. 

Sharky was waiting with a grin and grabbed Rook's jacket in both hands to drag him into a stall. He locked the door and fisted Rook's hair.

“You were so good, Rookie. Think you've earned a treat?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, I do. Please let me cum.”

Sharky palmed his cock through the jeans and sank to his knees, kissing at his bulge. The zipper was undone quickly and Sharky latched onto Rook's cock, licking wetly and sucking the head so hard Rook almost collapsed against the door. Rook had to bite into his arm to muffle his moans, hand guiding Sharky’s head up and down his length. 

He felt fingers press against his ass, pushing the plug he'd put in just before heading out for drinks. Sharky had stretched him open and shoved the toy in for later use. It pushed on his prostate and Rook came with a groan, letting Sharky swallow his load and lick him clean. 

Rook risked looking down to see his boyfriend's lips covered in cum and shivered eagerly. He tilted his hips so his softening cock teased Sharky's open mouth before he sighed and pulled back with a sated smile. 

“I needed that.”

“I know.” Sharky stood and tugged Rook’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs. “It's my turn now.” 

Rook turned, resting his hands on the wall as he bent over the closed lid of the toilet. The plug shifted as Sharky played with it and Rook groaned as it was pulled out and placed in his pocket for safe keeping. He looked back to see Sharky pulling his cock out, give himself long strokes as he slicked it with spit. 

“Fuck, just give it to me. I’ve been so good. Please, Sharks.”

His ass was patted as Sharky stood closer and guided his cock up between Rook's cheeks until he pressed into the tight hole. Rook relaxed his body, letting Sharky fill him up until his hips touched him. Sharky slowly pulled out, gently rolling back in. He was always gentle for the first fuck before Rook was loose and ready to be slammed into. That would come later once they were home in his trailer and Rook could be as noisy as he wanted.

Sharky set a steady pace, one hand gripping Rook's hip and the other rubbing his nipples through his deputy uniform. The rough cotton was unbearable but Rook pushed into it, cock hardening again until it bounced with every thrust. 

They heard the restroom door open and Sharky clamped his hand over Rook's mouth as two men laughed and talked. They left quickly and Sharky gripped his hips tighter, bending him further forward as he started pounding into him. Sharky could see his cock sliding in and out, felt how Rook's body didn’t want to let go and clenched onto him desperately. 

He was so close, panting hotly. He reached down to stroke Rook's sensitive cock, making the deputy cry out and cum. It spilled over his fist and Sharky pulled out enough to smear it on his own cock, pounding Rook's cum into his ass. Rook tightened around him and Sharky couldn’t hold it in any longer. He barely stopped himself from making too much noise as he came deep inside Rook.

Catching their breaths, Sharky grabbed the plug and shoved it back inside Rook’s loose and wet hole. He patted his ass again and turned the deputy to kiss him. Rook melted in his arms. 

“Save that for later, huh?” Sharky said, pushing the plug deeper until Rook moaned sweetly against his lips. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

They redressed quickly and washed their hands, stepping out minutes apart to meet back at their truck. The people in the bar had no clue what had happened but Rook felt their eyes on him as he left, sore and dripping with cum. He couldn’t wait to go home and be used all over again.


End file.
